theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
San Francisco
*California|continent = North America|interest = *Golden Gate Bridge *United Liberators Coalition Headquarters *United Liberators Operations Academy|image1 = Sanfran.png|notable_former_inhabitants = *Charlie Lang *Hank Lang *Samuel Lang † *Tyler Cheng *Emily Lang † *Frank Whitaker †|appeared_in = |notable_inhabitants = *Californian Lang Family *James Hendelsworth *Daniel Whitaker *Garham|first_appearance = Story: The Golden Gate Years}}San Francisco is a major city in California, on the western coast of the United States of America. It is the location of the headquarters of the United Liberators Coalition. It is the hometown of Charlie Lang. History In the late 1910s and early 1920s, Alan Lang and a good portion of the Lang Family chose to relocate to California, settling in the San Francisco Bay Area. Over time, a few members of the family would grow to become increasingly wealthy. In the 1980s, the Type-III Awakening Incident damaged much of the city's infrastructure and destroyed many buildings. The island prison of Alcatraz was used as a staging area and defensive fortification for the Resistance fighters as the fought for control of the city. As of 2029, South San Francisco has still not fully completed reconstruction and there are several buildings within this district that are abandoned or in ruins. Horsehoe Bay was devastated along with the Golden Gate Bridge, but would eventually be redeveloped into the Phoenix Complex. In 1999, Charlie Lang was born in San Francisco at San Francisco General Hospital. In 2010, construction started on the Phoenix Complex at Horseshoe Bay near the Golden Gate Bridge. In 2015, Emily Lang died at San Francisco General Hospital. In 2016, the Phoenix Complex was completed after being topped out sometime the previous year. In 2017, Lang attended San Francisco State University. Frank Whitaker died and was buried at Golden Hills Memorial Park. Frank's Corner Confectioneries was closed. In 2021, Lang graduated SFSU and was accepted into the United Liberators Operations Academy and was employed by the United Liberators Coalition in 2022. 2029 Roie Allius and Isaiah Brown both received an evaluation, and training, respectively at the United Liberators Operations Academy in early 2029. During the Korean War in May, San Francisco began partial evacuations of its citizenry in an attempt to brace for the incoming nuclear exchange. The city's resident wizards attempted to defend it by casting an enormous runic array over the downtown area from atop the skyscrapers, but how effective this would have been is highly debatable. In any case, the warhead destined for the bay area was intercepted by American forces, and the city was spared from devastation of a nuclear strike. Liberators-830B was formed at this location and met for the first time as a team before reporting to their assigned base in Union Falls, Wyoming, meeting and being briefed at the Phoenix Complex. At the climax and end of the ULC-CLAW War, the [[ULCS Golden Eagle|ULCS Golden Eagle]] nearly collided with the Phoenix Complex, but was retaken and recovered in time. The L-830B team, despite having stopped the terrorist cell from accomplishing their plans, were arrested at the ULC headquarters and were detained. After the crisis had abated and the truth of what had happened was revealed, they were released and debriefed. The team was praised for their actions, and as a result of their service were given more assets and responsibilities by merging 830A and 830B into Liberators-830N, a new chapter. While repairs to the Golden Eagle were underway and the restructuring of the two chapters began, the field team was granted a leave of vacation. In the aftermath, Conwell North was educated at the Academy and passed the qualifications and testing to become a support operations agent, before being assigned to the newly created Liberators-830N. Charlie Lang stayed with his father in San Fransisco during the vacation period, visiting and residing in his childhood home for a few weeks. He also visited his grandfather Samuel Lang. When the elderly Samuel Lang expressed his wish for assisted euthanasia despite it not yet being legal in the United States, Lang flew to San Francisco in late 2029 and visited several war memorials and museums with his grandfather before flying him out to the Soviet Union from San Fransisco International Airport. After inheriting Samuel Lang's estate and experiencing several tensions with his extended family that lived nearby, Hank Lang left San Francisco to move to West Virginia to properly retire and reconnect with the East Coast side of the family, selling his old home. There would still be other Langs in the area, such as Nicholas J Lang. Locations and Features Locations * Golden Gate Bridge * Phoenix Complex (United Liberators Coalition Headquarters) * United Liberators Operations Academy * San Francisco General Hospital * San Francisco State University * Frank's Corner Confectioneries * Charlie Lang's childhood home * Pine Ridge Nursing Center * Ellsworth Elementary School * Aquatic Park Cove * Golden Hills Memorial Park * South San Francisco Features * San Francisco Peninsula * San Francisco Bay ** Horseshoe Bay ** Golden Gate Strait Category:Cities